


Ashes

by fanetjuh



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Elections, F/M, White House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 01:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: After Robert's death, Cersei Lannister is determined to keep the white house for herself, but the young Robb Stark is running for president and it seems he's been winning at least one Lannister heart already: the heart of her daughter Myrcella.





	Ashes

Being a Baratheon had once been amazing. It had opened doors to places that stayed hidden for others. It had given her pretty dresses, expensive dolls and tickets to each and every concert she wished to attend. 

But all those doors that used to be opened. All the pretty dresses and expensive dolls. All the invitations. They had vanished.

Because her father had died on a hunting trip, killed by the boar he had tried to hunt. Or by whoever had given him too much wine and too much courage. 

Because she and her siblings didn’t look like Baratheons at all and the whispers and rumours were growing louder and louder and louder.

Because her mother was determined to rule in her father’s stead, even though the law stated that they’d have to leave the white house eventually because they didn’t belong there anymore.

Because the world of glitter and glamour was beautiful when you were at the top, gloating in the spotlights and convinced that the world is at your feet. But that same world was ugly and mean when you had climbed too high and they found something, anything to bring you down.

Everything she had always taken for granted, the luxurious house, the VIP treatment, all those girls who wanted to be her friend, were burning away one by one. Her previous life, everything she had cared about, it was turned into nothing but ashes.

And yet, somehow, she caught herself thinking that maybe things would finally change for the better now the handsome Robb Stark had assured the crowd that maybe it was time for a young president, with a fresh look on the world and with his eyes set on the future because he would actually be a part of that future. 

He was handsome. He was charming. He had a smile that could brighten up her entire world, no matter how dark it had become lately. He always found the right words and he proved that he was intelligent by knowing exactly how to play the media and the crowd to win votes.

And now he was here, in the white house, to meet her mother and to please that same crowd and media. And he looked even more charming in real life. His smile was even more beautiful. And every time he said something, Myrcella nodded because she couldn’t agree more. 

“Excuse me…” Robb grinned and he scratched the back of his neck. When he appeared on television, when he floated in front of the media, it was easy to forget that he was only a few years older than she was. But in that moment, when his cheeks heated up a little, he almost looked boyish. “Could anyone tell me where to find the toilet?”

“I can!” Myrcella jumped up from her seat and she swallowed when she met her mother’s eyes. 

Cersei’s lips formed a straight line and if looks could kill, Myrcella would have been nothing but a pile of ashes right now. 

She cleared her throat. “I mean, I will show you where it is.” She softened her voice and lowered her glance.

“Thank you, that’s very kind of you.” Robb nodded at her and he fell into step beside her when they walked out of the crowded room.

Myrcella’s high heels ticked on the marble tiles, but that sound wasn’t as deafening as the beating of her own heart. “I'm sorry about my mother.” She eventually interrupted the silence. “I don’t think she counted on having to leave this house so soon again.”

“You don’t need to apologise.” Robb shook his head and he reached for her hand to squeeze it. “And especially not on her behalf. We are not our parents.” He smiled and instinctively Myrcella smiled back at him. “How are you dealing with everything that is happening to you right now?” There was no judgement in his voice, even though he must have heard the rumours too. “It mustn’t be easy for you right now.”

Myrcella wanted to answer that she was alright, that she was holding up fine, that she was handling life as it came, but she bent her head and bit her lip. Every time she tried to open her mouth to say something, the words were stuck in her throat. And eventually she simply shrugged.

“Hey…” Robb stood still and he grabbed her chin to force her to look up at him. “I know that losing your father feels like the end of the world, but I promise that even in those dark times there are always positive things happening.”

Myrcella curled her lips up into a smile. “I think you are.” She licked her lips. “The positive thing, I mean.” She shifted her weight from leg to the other. “I know I barely know you, although I’ve seen all your interviews and read all your columns and blogs.” She took a deep breath. “But I’d much rather have you as a president than my mom.”

Robb blushed and he stared at his feet while he scratched the back of his neck once more. The smile on his face was brightening however. “I'm afraid that a lot of people in this country think I’m too young to do this.” He sighed. “And then there are those who favour your family over mine. Those are the hearts I can never win, no matter what I do.”

“I could win them for you.” Myrcella blurted the words out and stuck the tip of her tongue between her slightly parted lips. “I could go with you, tell them that I believe in you and that my vote goes to you. Maybe that will help?”

Robb looked up and when his eyes met hers she almost drowned in the endless sea of blue. “I would like your company during this long and tiring campaign, but not just to win the hearts of those who’ve always supported the Lannisters.” He paused for a moment. “But also because this conversation has been my highlight of the last couple of weeks and I would love to get to know you better.”

Myrcella smiled and tucked a strand of her long blond hair behind her ear. “I would love that too.” She folded her hands in front of her. “The toilet is just around the corner, by the way.”

“Thank you.” Robb grinned back at her. “But I didn’t really need to go, to be honest. I simply needed to get out of that room for a short second. Thank you for keeping me company.”

“It was my pleasure.” 


End file.
